Small Bump (revised and edited)
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: After Mai leaves him with their newborn son, Zuko must raise his child alone, go to college, keep his dangerous and illegal job of street bending. He refuses to love again and his only priority was his son, but he and Lu Ten snake their way into a certain blue eyed girl's heart as Zuko finds love again and raises a child alone. Zutara. This is a revised and edited version!
1. Small Bump

_**Authors note:**_

_**hello readers! After some time away from FF I'm happy to say I am back! I was thinking of uploading a new story but first I wanted to edit and revise Small Bump which so many of you have like, reviewed on, and favorited. I cannot thank you guys enough for that! So as a treat, I am redoing this story, don't worry the plot will stay the same along with pairings etc. But I will be adding extra parts or changing a few things around, as I've grown older I've realized my writing as gotten well more mature and would like to make this story better than it already is. Saying that I will be removing some parts that I feel did not belong in the story and adding something even better, don't worry I will not remove any Zutara feels or Lu Ten cuteness! Along with that I may add extra chapters just for the heck of it.**_

_**I am excited to be working on this story again and hope you all enjoy re-reading this fic!**_

* * *

Zuko Agni's life was anything an eighteen year old boy could want, he had the perfect girlfriend, his grades were top in his class, he was class president, baseball all star, and well his family was the wealthiest families in the city. Everything in his life was perfect that is until one small bump turned his entire life upside down.

"Zuko, Mai is here!" Ursa called from the parlor. Zuko smiled and checked his untamable hair once more in the mirror while fixing his tux. It was the entire of the school year and his family, and by his family he meant his mother, was celebrating his graduation with formal party, much to his distaste. The only upside would be the fact that his girlfriend of 3 years would be there so maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

He exited his room and headed downstairs before anymore guests arrive. He smiled as his girlfriend came into his view, he had a black shimmering gown that seemed to hug her narrow hips, her hair was in a classy up do along with her bangs that framed her porcelain face. "Mai." He greeted wrapping arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. A small blush formed on her face along with a small smile that only he was lucky enough to see. As quickly as it came her smile formed into a deep frown.

"What's up?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

Nervously she bit her lip "I need to talk to you" her eyes glanced over at Ursa before meeting his eyes again "In private, it's important."

Nodding his head he began to lead her upstairs "Okay, let's go to my room." He turned to look at his mother "We'll be back mom, I won't be long."

Ursa frowned slightly "Hurry Zuko, after all this party is for you." With one suspicious look at Mai she began to walk away into the ballroom to greet guests.

Zuko smiled slightly then ushered Mai upstairs. Once he shut the door he turned to see Mai pacing the floor furiously, her nails in her mouth as she bit them nervously, a nasty habit she had. "Mai?" he questioned slowly. He wanted to know what was going on and now.

With a sigh Mai stopped pacing and faced him "I just found out some interesting news." She said.

He stared at her urging her to continue with what she was going to say "Well, what is it?"

Sighing once again she grabbed his hands and sat on the bed glancing at the ground "I-I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Zuko sat in shock as the news hit him like a train, he was going to be a father? Did he hear her right? Gently grabbing her chin so she was looking at him, Zuko's golden eyes met hers "Mai are you sure? We've always been careful and used protection."

She shook her head "Remember that one week I was sick with a virus and had to take antibiotics?" He nodded her head as she continued "Well I stopped taking my birth control during that time, I didn't think anything of it. I- I didn't think I'd get pregnant."

He said in silence before taking her face in his hands "So I'm going to be a father?"

Mai frowned in confusion "You're not mad?"

Zuko shook his hair furiously "No. Mai, I love you and even though I'm not ready to become a parent, neither are us for Agni's sake, but if anything I'm glad you're the mother of my child." His reached out a put a hand on her thin stomach before pecking her lips.

"And Yale?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He had forgotten about Yale, they had both been accepting earlier in the year and were going there together.

"We can get an apartment and I'll get a job, two jobs if I need to, hell as many jobs as I have to get if it means I can support you and my child. I will take care of the both of you." He declared kissing Mai's knuckles "I promise, I'll be the best father and spouse.

* * *

**_Nine Months Later_**

"Out of my way!" Zuko yelled as he pushed a very pregnant Mai through the hospital lobby to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked as she glanced away from the computer she was typing on.

He nodded quickly "Yes I'm Zuko Agni and my wife is in labor." He glanced down at his wife who was taking quick and deep breaths while keeping a hand on her stomach.

The nurse stood up quickly calling over more on duty nurses "Take Mr and Mrs Agni into the birthing wing." She ordered. The other nurses nodded and began to lead Mai away with Zuko right on their tails. He watched as they stripped his wife of her clothing and put her into a hospital gown while another hooked her up to an I.V.

"Would you like an epidural shot dear?" a nurse asked Mai gently.

Shaking her head furiously she refused the shot and was laid back into the bed. Zuko watched as she began to relax, sitting down in a chair next to her bed he took her hand into his hand held it as she smiled gently before sighing.

Watching her he began to think back to the past nine months. After telling their parents about their future grandchild, they saw how displeased they were but allowed them to keep the child along with the constant support as long as they were married. Both families refused to have a bastard child in their family. When Mai was merely 3 months along, they were married and got their own apartment as Zuko promised. They went to Yale and continued their classes all through her pregnancy and were excused the past two weeks due to Mai being close to her due date. Zuko had to suffer from an extravagant wedding to a large baby shower, the only upside was finding out that he was going to have a boy, a bouncing baby boy. He smiled as he shook his head from his memories.

A few hours later her was walked around the hospital, the nurses and his wife kicked him out of the room due to him fainting multiple times. He didn't know what to think, part of him was excited, the other was completely terrified. He knew it was going to be a major challenge to raise a child but he was going to try to do his very best. He refused to be like Ozai, no, Ozai only cared for power and showed little interest in his son. Zuko wanted to be like Uncle Iroh who showed him compassion and all the love his father never gave to him and his cousin Lu Ten. The thought of his late cousin made unwanted tears come to his eyes. When he was 16 his cousin was killed in action in the war while serving his county. He shook his head and sat down on the wall and put his head is hands while he waiting not so patiently.

A hand tapped his shoulder causing him to jump up startled. A young nurse put her hand to her mouth with a giggle "I'm sorry to frighten you Mr. Agni."

"How are they?" He asked standing to his feet.

The nurse smiled brightly "They are both fine. Your wife is asking for you and there is someone who is dying to meet his father." She says nodding her head to the closed door.

Zuko turned and gulped loudly before entering the room.

For that one moment, he was lost for words. In Mai's arms was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. There wrapped in a baby blue blanket laid his son. Mai was staring at him with a large smile on her face ash she traces a finger around his soft face. Glancing up she sees her husband and beckons him over to the side of the bed "It's okay Zuko, it's not like he bites." She says rolling her eyes playfully.

He smiled and walked closer to his wife. The child in her arms was absolutely breathtaking, his eyes were grey for know but he knew that would change in a few days, he also had a full head of dark shaggy hair, his skin pale just as his parents and the most peaceful look on his face. Zuko couldn't take his off of his son, his wife noticed and chuckled softly. "Do you want to hold him?" she asks shifting up to hand him the baby.

He looked at her nervously "I can't, what if I drop him?" he asks unsurely.

Once again she rolled her eyes "You won't drop him." Taking in a deep breath Zuko took the boy from her arms cautiously making sure to keep his head up and cradling the small body to his own. Zuko grinned at his son before looking over at Mai, "So what are we going to name him?" he asks.

Mai glanced down at her hands "Well I was thinking…." She trailed off before meeting his eyes "I want to name him Lu Ten."

A large smile formed on his face as he stared down at his son once again "That's perfect. Lu Ten." He says before chuckling lightly "Hey Lu Ten, do you know who I am? I'm your dad. I promise, I'll be the best dad ever, you can count on that and I'll always be there for you."

In that moment everything was perfect as he held the perfect child in his arms rocking him back and fourth.

* * *

_**Whew that was much longer than the original first chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed that and may be uploading another chapter tonight or tomorrow! Stay tuned! :)**_


	2. World Spins Madly On

_**hello readers! Told you guys i'd have another chapter up today! **_

_**enjoy! **_

_**song to listen to while reading: World Spins Madly On by The Weepies ( I was listening to this as I typed this bad boy up)**_

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

"Mai I'm home!" Zuko called out as he walked through the door. The only sound that met his ears was Lu Ten crying.

Confusion waved over him as he walked through the apartment looking for his wife and son. "Mai?"

A few seconds later a disheveled Mai walked into the kitchen carrying their crying son. "I need you help." she asks breathlessly. Zuko could detect a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Try to calm him down or something."

With a sigh he took his son into his arms and began to rock him. for the past two weeks Lu Ten had done nothing but cry endlessly, it had become almost a little too much for him to handle. It was mostly taking a toll on his wife, he knew she was meant for this life. Mai was always the party animal who wanted to be out with her friends and doing who knows what.

What only seemed like a few seconds later the newborn stopped crying and fell asleep in his father's arms. Mai stared at the two in shock. "What?" Zuko asked cluelessly.

"He likes you more than me!" she cried out in annoyance.

"Mai what are you talking about?" Zuko questions in exhaustion, he had just come from work and was not really up for another argument with her, they've had enough recently.

She shook her head "Never mind, just keep an eye on him okay? I haven't been able to sleep properly in 3 days."

Zuko nodded and with that she left the two and went into the bedroom shutting the door loudly. He grimaced and glanced down to make sure his son was still asleep which he was much to his relief. Being a parent was much harder than he expected but he wasn't going to go back on his promise about being the best father he could be.

Kissing the crown of Lu Ten's head Zuko moved into the living room to lay on the couch and take a nap, holding his son close to him. He too needed to catch up on sleep before work that night. Having to work two shifts had really taken a toll on him, especially with a wife who loved luxuries.

A few hours later it was time for Zuko to head back to work and didn't miss the look of annoyance, a look Mai usually has on her face now, as he handed Lu Ten back to her and once again the newborn began wailing in his mother's arms. He quickly reassured his wife that he was just hungry or something.

When he returned home he noticed two bags by the front door, one duffle another a suit case. 'It's two in the morning, what is she doing?' he thought to himself as he walked through the apartment.

As he entered their bedroom he noticed Mai packing another suit case. "Mai, what's going on?" he asked watching her pile only her clothes, he noticed, into the cases.

"I can't do this anymore." She says quickly and quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"This!" she shouted causing him to jump a little as she gestured around the small apartment. "I wasn't meant to live like this, in some ratty apartment, never going anywhere, and having a son that hates me! I wasn't ready to be a mother and I don't think I'll ever be, I just have to get out of here." she angrily brushed past him.

Zuko quickly grabbed her arm stopping her "Mai, let's talk about this. You can't just leave, what about Lu Ten? He needs a mother Mai, and what about me? I'm your husband. I thought you loved me?"

She ripped his hand from her arm and took two steps back "I love you Zuko, I really do but I can't live like this. Haven't you realized I haven't left the house in two weeks?" she was quiet for a moment "I want a divorce, you can have full custody of Lu Ten and anything else you want."

"I don't want anything else, don't you understand? I only want you!" he yelled out as she ignored him and walked towards Lu Ten's crib and picked up the sleeping baby giving him her last goodbye. He couldn't grasp the concept of her leaving, they had been together for years and she was going to just walk out on him and their son as if nothing happened.

He watched as she kissed her son one last time before handing him to Zuko. She was actually leaving and that this wasn't some sick joke, even though he knew Mai wasn't the type. "Goodbye Zuko." she said and grabbed her bags and left the apartment shutting the door quietly.

Zuko shut his eyes tightly before looking down at his sleeping son, he wasn't going to let her leave, he had to convince her to stay. "Mai wait!" he shouted as he clutched his son to his chest and ran out the door. As he reached the lobby area of the complex he saw Mai about to enter a limo, she must have contacted her parents before packing her things.

"Please don't leave Mai." he called out. Pausing she turned to face her husband and son before shaking her head and entering the limo without a second glance.

Angry tears formed in his eyes as he began to make his way back to his apartment. Lu Ten began to get fussy which meant it was feeding time. Quickly using his firebending to warm up the bottle, he laid Lu Ten in bed with him as he began to think of what was to come next. It was the weekend which meant he had two days to figure things out before he had school and work again.

He was alone now, it was Lu Ten and himself against the world. He silently made a vow that Lu Ten was going to be his only priority. Silently he watched his son begin fall asleep, his golden eyes shutting slowly.

The next morning he woke up to a silent apartment, he was hoping it was all a dream and that he would wake up to Mai silently sleeping next to him but only woke to see Lu Ten beside him, golden eyes opened and staring. Zuko smiled at the baby causing an almost smile to form on the newborn. He could tell they were going to be alright, they would make it.

Now all he had to do was find a good babysitter. Shouldn't be too hard right?

* * *

_**awahh poor zuzu. it's still sad to read this chapter again. ugh. **_


	3. Stressed Out

**_another day, another chapter!_**

**_Enjoy _**

**_Song of the chapter: Stressed out by Twenty One Pilots (conveniently the song i was listening to while typing this )_**

* * *

_One Week Later_

Zuko tiredly took a sip of his coffee as he walked across campus to get to his morning class. It had been a difficult week for him, finding someone willing to babysit his newborn son during the night was harder than he had thought. He refused to call his mother in fear of her thinking he couldn't handle being a father and have someone take Lu Ten away from him. That would not be an option.

So he managed to contact Ty Lee, a friend of Mai's but also a friend of his. She was the only one he trusted to care for his son, besides his Uncle but he didn't want to burden him, especially after all he's done for him his entire life. Azula was definitely not an option either, he didn't even know if she could hold a child let alone care for one. So Ty Lee would have to do, she was more than happy to watch Lu Ten anyways.

As he walked into the class he noticed that most of the room was full already, it was the beginning of a new semester which meant new classmates and a new professor. Silently he made his way to the back of the class before stumbling slightly over a brown bag. Grunting slightly he glanced over to see a girl gasp slightly before picking her bag up and moving it from the walkway. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

His glared softened as blue eyes met his, she was pretty, actually more than pretty. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and a blue choker laid on her neck. No makeup covered her face, at least from what he could see, she seemed average, but in a good way. Shaking his head slightly he murmured "It's okay" to the girl before continuing his way down to the back of the class.

Zuko leaned back in his seat as the professor walked into the room, all the murmuring stopped as the lecture began. Through out the class Zuko glanced up at the clock multiple times in hope of time going by faster.

"Now class." Professor Piandao said gaining the class' attention "We will be beginning a project. Which will hold a large part of your overall grade so do not take this lightly. You will be partnered up by myself, your names will be paired on this sheet of paper." Zuko held back a sigh as Piandao passed around the sheets of paper around to the students. He didn't have time for a project like this especially one with a partner, that's probably what he gets for taking one of the hardest Econ courses they offered at campus.

"Mr. Agni." Piandao says as he held the sheet of paper out to Zuko who begrudgingly took it. His golden eyes skimming down the list of names until his reached his and another name.

_Zuko Agni partnered with Katara Luna_

"I expect great things from the two top students in my class, I've heard great things about you Mr. Agni, do not prove me wrong." The older man warns before turning away to dismiss the class.

As the students began to file out, all paired up with their partners exchanging ideas for their projects, Zuko glanced around the class room to see one other person searching the room as well. A pair of blue eyes met his and he inwardly groaned. The exact person he didn't want as a partner was assigned to him. She was a distraction and Zuko didn't need a distraction especially in his screwed up life.

"Lets get this over with." He mumbled to himself as he rose from his seat.

Approaching the girl he cleared his throat gaining her attention from digging inside of her bag. "Oh hey, you must be my partner. Ironic isn't it ? Sorry about my bag almost tripping you earlier."

"It's alright." He began "Listen I don't have time for all of this so the sooner we finish with this project the better."

She rose an eyebrow "We'll none of us really have time for this project."

He snorted, she had no idea, taking a scrap of paper from his note book his scribbled his number and email on the parchment "Yeah okay well here's my email and my phone number. Like I said I want this done and over with."

A glare formed on her face "Fine then." Katara snatched the paper from his hand "Asshole." She murmured and brushed past him as she stormed out of the room.

Zuko's eyes followed her form the entire time before realization dawned on him. He really was an asshole. Slapping his hand on his forehead he sighed loudly before turning and meeting Piandao's eyes. The older man shook his head slightly at him "What?!" Zuko questioned before exiting the room.

_Great Job Agni. Great Job._

* * *

Rocking Lu Ten in his arms Zuko knocked on the front door of his Uncle's apartment waiting for him to answer. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Iroh who had a smile on his face "Zuko! What a pleasant surprise. Come in!" he greets as he opens the door wider for his nephew and grand nephew.

"How are you son?" Iroh asks as he plops down on the couch.

"I'm fine Uncle. I just thought Lu Ten and I could come pay you a visit." He said as Iroh reached his arms out for the newborn.

"And where is Mai, surely the Mrs. Would have wanted to accompany you and your new born son?" Noticing his nephew's silence he rose an eyebrow "What is it?"

Crossing his arms over his chest Zuko stared at the ground "Mai left, about a week ago she packed her bags and moved back with her parents. We're getting a divorce and she wants nothing to do with Lu Ten or I for that matter."

Iroh's heart broke for his nephew, after all the hardships the boy had gone through growing up he had hoped his marriage and new son could make up for all the pain he's gone through. He was wrong apparently. "I'm sorry nephew, that woman did not deserve your love or this precious child."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko replied with a small yet grateful smile. Iroh smiled back and patted the young man's knee.

"So how is college? I see the bags under your eyes , have you been getting rest?" Iroh asked worriedly.

"Yes I have, just been working a lot, don't worry about me Uncle." Zuko reassured.

Iroh chuckled "My dear boy, its my job to worry about you. Now what of Lu Ten? Who watches him while you work?"

"Ty Lee does, you remember her, she was in the wedding. Anyways she watched him in the night while I work. I head over there when my shift is over though some nights are really late, I can tell she doesn't appreciate being woken up at 2 am." He grimaced slightly at the memory of her angry glare when he knocked on her door at two in the morning.

"That simply wont do nephew, why don't you find a baby sitter or a nanny of some sort?" he asked "I know this young girl, she's a regular at the shop, she could use a job. Maybe you can hire her. She goes to the college too, perhaps you know her?"

Zuko put a hand to his chin and rubbed his tiredly "I guess I can give it a try, though I can't pay her much."

"Excellent!" Iroh cries out "I will let her know. You come by the tea shop tomorrow and you two can meet and talk things out. Make sure you bring Lu Ten as well, I want to spend time with my grand nephew as well."

He nodded his head "Sure thing Uncle. Tomorrow sounds great." Noticing the time Zuko begin to gather his things and his son "Sorry I have to cut this visit short Uncle, I have to start getting ready for work. We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Of course nephew! Goodbye and be careful out there." He advises as he walks his nephew to the door.

As the young man and his son left Iroh grinning cheekily before picking up his phone to call a Miss. Bei Fong as a plan began to form in his mind. Yes, Miss Katara will do just fine for his nephew.

* * *

_**So this chapter is obviously different from the original. Originally Zuko and Katara meet on good terms and its cute and foreshadows the Zutara but I wanted to change that because as i re read it I began to think of stressed Zuko who we all know would not be in a good mood most of the time and can kind of be a jerk thus that scene popped into my head. **_

_**Anyways hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter~ until next time readers~**_


	4. Right Girl

_**well this was a late upload, oh well totally worth it**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter song: Right Girl- The Maine**_

* * *

As soon as Zuko entered the tea shop, the smell of jasmine and pastries was the first thing that hit him. It smelt like home. The Jasmine Dragon was a fairly popular stop especially among the college students who needed a quiet and peaceful place to study, not to mention Iroh had free wifi installed for all his customers. Needless to say that brought in more customers.

This was also his sanctuary, growing up in a home with Ozai was never easy along with his mother working on her clothing line and rarely home, Zuko spent most of his time here with his Uncle to get away from his disapproving father and hellish sister. He also came here during Mai's pregnancy when she was one of her 'moods' the ones where they threw knives at his head.

"Nephew there you are!" Iroh called out with a smile as he glanced up from his conversation with a customer.

"Hey Uncle." Zuko greeted approaching his uncle but stopped short when he noticed a familiar bundle of brown curls.

"Ah let me introduce you two, Miss Katara, this is my nephew Zuko." Iroh says as Katara turned in her seat, the smile on her face drops and quickly forms into a glare.

"Hello Zuko." She greets stiffly standing to her feet as Zuko gulped and greeted her as well.

Iroh rose a grey eyebrow and looked between the two young adults"I take you two have met?"

"Briefly yes." Katara states as she crossed her arms "He is my partner in Piandao's class that I was just telling you about."

The older man gaped at his nephew and wacked him on the side of the head. "Ow! Uncle!" Zuko cried out rubbing his head.

"You deserved that young man, now from what I understand you were very rude to Miss Katara, apologize to her at once." Iroh ordered pointing at Katara who was trying to stifle a giggle covering her mouth with her hand as she watched the exchange between the two men.

Zuko grinned sheepishly at his uncle before looking over at Katara "I'm really sorry for how I acted towards you yesterday, it's been a tough couple of weeks."

She pursed her lips "Fine, I forgive you but only if you buy me a cup of tea."

"I think I can do that and while we're at it I guess we can discuss the whole babysitting thing?" Zuko asked as he glanced at his Uncle who nodded.

He ended up a booth in the back of the shop with Katara for hours as they sat and got to know each other.

"Wait so he hit the ball and it flew at your face? With braces!?" Katara says as she let out a laugh.

Zuko chuckled "Sure laugh it up now that I think about it, it was pretty funny."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea, how she managed to still have the same cup of tea from earlier astounded him, he usually downs his tea in a few short minutes being a firebender has it's perks and handling hot liquid was one of them.

"So onto the whole babysitting thing." She began, sitting up in her seat and folding her hands in front of her.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, well I have a three week old son named Lu Ten, his mother and I have split for reasons I don't want to talk about. Anyways your job would basically caring for him while I work during the night. I can pay you a fair amount though it won't be much until things start getting normal again."

"Well where would I stay during the night, you don't think I would stay up all night would you?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a two bedroom apartment, I'm moving all of Lu Ten's things into my bedroom, you can have the spare one if you want." He says awkwardly, it felt weird asking this girl who he just met to stay in his apartment with his son. He trusted his uncle's judgment though, if Iroh trusted her then he trusted her.

Katara bit her lip in thought "Alright I think I can work with that. Besides I love kids, this should be a piece of cake."

Zuko smiled "Okay then, you've got the job."

"Thank you so much, you wont regret this. Now let me see a picture of the little guy." Katara says leaning over the table.

He chuckled pulling out his cellphone and showed her his recent picture of Lu Ten who was laying next to him in bed. Katara let out an 'aww' and grabbed his phone "He's so precious! He looks a lot like you too."

"Yeah I get that a lot." He replies with a smug grin causing Katara to roll her eyes and hand the phone back to him.

"Get your head out of your ass Agni." She says before her phone starts beeping "Shoot, I almost forgot, I'm meeting my brother and dad for dinner." Glancing over a Zuko she gets up from her seat "This was fun, next tea day is on me okay?"

He nodded "Sure thing, so I guess I'll see you tonight?"

A cheeky grin formed on her face "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

And with that the blue eyed girl was gone leaving Zuko alone to his thoughts. She was quite a character and he knew he made the right choice in hiring her.

There was something about her that he couldn't quite grasp but whatever it was it left him feeling warm and well…happy.

" What did I tell you nephew, she's a great girl right?" Iroh says clasping Zuko on the shoulder.

"She sure is, Lu Ten will love her." Zuko says.

'_So will you nephew, in time you will_.' Iroh thought trying to hide his smile. It was all coming together, how he couldn't wait to tell Miss Bei Fong about this.

* * *

_**Yay Kat and Zuzu are friends now, well acquaintances at least. Though there is that little hint of Zutara in there, just a little smudge of it. **_

_**Until next time dear readers. **_


End file.
